Helpful Advice
by Autistic Writer
Summary: When Freddie moves to college, he finds a familiar face. When that friend needs help with a show she is working on, Freddie decides to pitch in and help. However, will something develop between the two friends.


**Hello and welcome to another one of my fanfics. I am making a return to do some ICarly Fanfics. The Challenge King has brought forward some interesting ideas and I thought I might be able to do some once more. So, I really like Sam and Freddie, which also means I like Melanie and Freddie as well. So here is Helpful Advice.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to ICarly. ICarly is owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon._

Chapter One: Fred and Mel

Running up the stairs to his new apartment, Freddie Benson looked around to find his apartment. He had managed to find a college in the Seattle area that would appeal to his best interests. He had learned that the roommate, he would be sharing with for the next four years, was named Mel. Maybe it was short for something. His college was fairly standard. However, the one problem he would have would be with his mother trying to keep her baby bird from leaving the nest.

It took three psychiatrist visits, three family meetings, and Freddie packing his bags to finally convince his mother that moving out would be the best thing for him. But, she told him that she would visit once in a while.

He walked through the door carrying a few boxes and bags from the lobby. He had to make sure he brought them up quickly before some other person would come to steal them. Once his items were safe, he closed the door and looked around. The silence that filled the apartment made Freddie feel certain that his roommate wasn't around.

"Mel, you around?" Freddie calls out as he viewed the surrounding area of the apartment. The apartment wasn't that small, yet it was large enough to host a party of seven people.

Freddie accepted that he was alone in the apartment. He began to search around the apartment. The roommate must have left at least a note or something behind to let Freddie know what was going on. It was comfirmed that his roommate knew he was coming by the note that was stuck to the fridge. The clean note paper was held by a magnet. He bend down to look at it.

 _Dear new roommate,_

 _I am really grateful to have a new roommate. I hope to spend the next several years getting to know you. I apologize in advance if I am not there to greet you in the morning. I have early classes and I often volunteer during the afternoon, but I will be here tonight, so we can meet face to face. I wish for you to have a great day unpacking and I hope that we do meet tonight so we can discuss our living arrangements._

 _Sincerely, Mel_

Freddie smiled as he felt the note was very sincere. He could tell this Mel person was really nice and friendly. Yet, something about Mel felt very familiar. He shook it off knowing that they would meet tonight.

Freddie spent most of the morning unpacking his things. He was thankful that his roommate labeled what was his room. Freddie began to take in thing after thing out of his boxes and into the room. Freddie looked around the room making sure everything worked. If certain things didn't work, Freddie would be sure to make a checklist of everything that he would need. His mother told him that she would mail him some money just to be sure that he was taken care of.

The last item that was in one of the bags was a picture of his best friends, Carly and Sam. Freddie stopped for a moment as he softly sighs. The three of them were on different paths. Carly was with her father in Italy. She often tries to video chat with Freddie to catch up on old times. Sam was somewhere in Los Angeles. She said something about being with a new roommate or something like that. Freddie chuckled as he still missed the good old days being their technical producer on ICarly.

Once Freddie was done with his work, he decided to explore around the campus in hopes to pratice for his classes tomorrow. He didn't want to act foolish when trying to get from class to class. He just hoped that he would make new friends at this school. He would do anything to survive college.

He just didn't expect that he would soon meet a familiar face.

* * *

Freddie looked down at his schedule seeing his classes. He carefully studied where each class was and looked at the map of the college; his brain carefully calculated where each class was and he made great speed upon getting to each class. He timed getting from one point to the other.

"Oh gosh, this is so exhausting." Freddie told himself. He wasn't use to this type of running. He only had five classes per day and already he was exhausted from all the running he was doing. He was thankful that he would rest his legs in between classes.

With his mouth dry and his forehead running down with sweat, Freddie figured he would need a drink of water. However, there was a smoothie place close by. "Thank goodness this campus serves smoothies."

He walked through the front door scanning over the groups that were sitting at various tables around the smoothie place. Freddie wiped his forehead and walked to the counter seeing an elderly man wiping off a cup. He smiled at Freddie as he could tell that the young man was thirsty. It was as if he had been walking through the desert for two days.

"Hello there, you look thirsty." The old man told Freddie. Freddie would have used a sarcastic remark, but he was too tired and thirsty to give the old man such a remark, plus he was new. He didn't want to start the school year by being a jerk.

"Can I have one smoothie pleases." Freddie put his hands on the counter as he was gasping for air. The cashier smiled at him. "Why certainly. That is three dollars pleases."

Freddie was thankful that he would be able to have something to drink. Freddie pulled his hand behind him attempting to grab his wallet. He patted his back pockets for a few minutes and realized that he had left his wallet back at the apartment. Freddie lifted his head in irritation. This was his first day and already he has screwed something up.

The cashier raised a brow. "You do have three dollars don't you?"

Freddie freaked out. He didn't want to let the old man know that he had no money, but what other choice did he have? He was all alone. He didn't have any money to pay for the smoothie. He sighed in defeating knowing he wouldn't be able to get a smoothie or fill his stomach for the moment.

Suddenly, three dollars were placed on the counter as Freddie heard a girl's voice from right next to him. "Here you go, Mr. Winters. I can pay for it."

Freddie couldn't believe some random girl, at least he hoped was a girl, was paying for his smoothie. This girl must have a kind soul to help him pay for the smoothie. Freddie poked his head attempting to look at the girl, who saved him from dying of thirst. As luck should have it, Freddie knew exactly who this girl was. A bright smile, wearing a sun-shining dress as if she was an angel and blonde hair while doing a ponytail. There was only one girl he knew with those features.

"Melanie?" Freddie was shocked that Melanie was right next to him.

"Hi Freddie," She waved before she locked up with Freddie by giving him a hug. Freddie couldn't help but smile. He was really glad to see Melanie Puckett staying right next to him.

"Hey, how have you been?" Freddie asked politely. He didn't realize the cashier had already made him his smoothie and put it right in front of Freddie.

"I am doing alright. I think we should sit down and talk. It's great to see you." Melanie told Freddie before walking to where she was sitting before.

Once Freddie grabbed his smoothie, he drank some of it to regain the flavor in his throat. He sat down right where Melanie was. She had a smoothie as well. Freddie looked at her and smiled. She still looked like Sam, if she acted more girly and actually was kind. From the time they were dating, Sam always talked about her twin sister, Melanie. Once Freddie was able to see them together, everything made sense. Yet, Freddie looked at Melanie and saw so much of Sam in her. He snapped out of it to remind himself that he was talking to Melanie, not Sam. Sure, Sam has gotten dressed up, but Freddie always knew it was Sam as she would hit him or throw an insult in his face.

"So, you are going to this school too?" Melanie said. Freddie simply melted seeing how polite Melanie acted. If Melanie talked anymore, Freddie would have confused her for a princess. Heck, she probably works as a princess in one of those theme parks.

"Yeah, I managed to convince my mom that coming here was best for my education." Freddie chuckled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I am very sorry to hear what happened between you and my sister." Melanie turned away. She felt awful hearing Sam broke up with Freddie, who was probably the best boyfriend she ever had.

"It's okay. I mean we tried to make it work, but I guess our love wasn't strong enough. But, we are still friends though. I mean Sam might not exactly be what people expect, but I am sure she will be fine without me." Freddie turned away. He sighed knowing that he really wanted to get back together with Sam. For some reason, things didn't work out.

Melanie felt bad that she brought up the subject about his relationship with Sam. She cheered happily when she first heard about them being together. She really hoped Sam and Freddie would be together.

"Well, what classes are you taking? Maybe we share a class." Melanie told Freddie as she wanted to escape their current conversation.

"Well, mostly technical classes, but it looks like…"Freddie said as they both pulled out their schedules seeing they had one or two classes that were similar. "…we both have the same History and English class together."

"Well, that's a relief. Thinking of joining any clubs?" Melanie asked him.

"I haven't really thought about it." Freddie responded.

"Well, I know it's your first day, but several students and I host this web show that I thought you might be interested in. Seeing as if you did ICarly, I was hoping that maybe you could help along or probably give advice for how we do things." Melanie shyly told him. She didn't want to force him into the club, but she was running out of options.

"Sure, I can help out." Freddie smiled.

"Well, most of the info about our club is at my apartment. Would you like to come with me?" She asked Freddie nicely.

"Sure, I would love to come with you." Freddie smiled.

"Good, my apartment is not far from here. My roommate is supposed to arrive tonight. We will just be in and out" Melanie smiled as she finished her smoothie and walked out the door with Freddie.

* * *

Once Freddie and Melanie arrived upstairs, Freddie felt this place was familiar. "Huh, we must live in the same complex."

"Ready?" Melanie focused on obtaining her key from her purse. "Maybe, we will see more of one another."

Melanie managed to open the door to her apartment. Freddie walked inside as he saw Melanie going to her room. Freddie stopped dead cold realize that her apartment was his apartment as well. Things were clicking together as Freddie realizes that Mel was probably short for...

"Here we are, Freddie." Melanie came back out as she got the papers together. She stopped seeing that Freddie was feeling uneasy for some reason. "Freddie is everything okay?"

"I think we are roommates." He told her as if he has seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about? The apartments aren't co-ed." Melanie tried to giggle but she realized how serious Freddie was being. He pulled a key from his pocket. It was a match for hers.

She looked at him as she didn't know what to say. Melanie looked at him as she realized that he was her roommate.

"Well, what should we do?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know," Melanie replied.

* * *

 **Well, isn't this a tangled web we weave?**

 **So, how do you like this chapter? I know I should have tried harder with this, but this is my first time being back to doing ICarly stories.**

 **Tell me your thoughts and we will see what happens in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, See you all later.**


End file.
